battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Heatedpete/How to beat Onslaught
Atacama Desert Right we're starting off with my favourite, Atacama Desert. This map involves teamwork, accuracy, and a lot of firepower. Players need to work together, as without coordination the Russians can simply use their overwhelming firepower to defeat the US piece by piece. Right, for this guide to work the US needs at least two players, both engineers. One player, preferably the more skilled player, should go in the AH-64 Apache, the other in the M1A2. V Armour is the best vehicle spec to go for, as survivability is more important than firepower. The player in the AH-64 should advance first, triggering the start of the game and then targeting the BMD-3 that comes from the island. The player in the Apache should target the top of the BMD-3, as this area is (believe it or not) the weakest area of the tank's armour. The player in the M1A2 should target the BMD-3 AA, and engage that while it is firing at the Apache. The Apache pilot should then approach the spawning T-90 from behind, and fire rocket salvos onto the target from above, where the passenger MG cannot see the helo. Meanwhile the M1A2 player should advance into the town and engage with the passenger's MG, taking out RPG soldiers and enemy medics, while taking the flag. The Apache pilot shouldn't try to help take the flag, as this endangers the pilot and (more importantly) the helo. Once the flag is taken, the Apache pilot should target the next T90 in the same way, and after that attack the BMD-3 then the T-90 that spawn afterwards. The M1A2 player should flank the island from behind, parking the Abrams by the flag with the rear towards the two-story building by the flag, and engage the enemy Havoc with the passenger's MG. The Apache pilot should also attack the Havoc, using rockets (and cannon fire) to eliminate the target. The Apache pilot should then fly in circles around the island, engaging Russian paratroops as they land with rocket fire. This will help the Abrams player a lot, as the waves of hostile soldiers can be very dangerous to an immobile tank. Once flag B is taken, the Apache player should attack the BMD-3 and T90 in the same way, from above and behind, to eliminate the enemy quickly. The M1A2 player should then attack the flag, taking out the snipers, Grenade Launcher and HMG befor targeting the paratroops with the turret MG. The Apache pilot should engage the Havoc, destroying it with rocket fire. In case of loss... AH-64D Apache If the Apache is lost before Flag A is taken, then the pilot should simply enter the new Apache when it spawns If the Apache is lost before Flag B is taken, then the pilot should enter an M1A2 and do the same as in the guide, but with the main cannon. If the Apache is lost before Flag C is taken, then the pilot should use the HMMVW with the XM312, as that is best for taking down the Havoc. M1A2 Abrams If the M1A2 is lost before Flag A is taken, simply respawn and wait for a new M1A2 If the M1A2 is lost before Flag B, then use the other M1A2 If the M1A2 is lost before Flag C, then use the HMMVW with TOW launcher. Other players If other players join the game, one should go as gunner in the Apache, engaging infantry on the ground (not vehicles), and a fourth should go in a HMMVW and provide infantry support for the M1A2. Category:Blog posts